Carrot
Full name: Carrot Ironfoundersson Occupation: ☀Harbinger of Justice☀ Relationships: Close with his adopted mother and father, well known throughout his clan, Has a girl back home he was fond of but never got her fathers approval Family status: Adopted Mother: (deceased) Father: (deceased) Backstory Winter was approaching and the Dwarves were preparing their reserves and picking up their last shipment from their human supplier. The mine supervisor was quick to get business completed and back home before the roads got any worse. As he and the trader parted ways a child walked out from the woods. Upon inspection the Dwarf found the wreckage of a carriage in the woods along with the remains of its driver and a woman who was undoubtedly the child's mother. With no other choice but to take the kid home until the season changes lest it freeze to death. The Dwarf took the child into his home to stay with himself and his wife until they could contact the trader to get him to a human town. It was a long winter and the wife began to take a shine to the boy. Time passed and they just never quite got around to making any inquiries towards the trader about the boy and eventually he just became a part of the family, even adopting a family surname. This child was given the name Carrot. This was not because of his hair, which his father always cropped short for reasons of hygiene, but because of his shape. It was the kind of tapering shape a boy gets from clean living, healthy eating, and good mountain air. And yet despite his huge form the boy, Carrot, never even suspected the truth. That he wasn't a dwarf like his family, but a human. It was during his fifteenth birthday, the age of adulthood for humans, that his father finally decided it was time for carrot to set of into the world and gain experiences. Of course this came as a shock to Carrot who explained to his father his reluctance to leave as he and a Miss Minty Rocksmacker had a... an understanding with one another. Working around that issue his father was then forced to finally point out to his son Carrot that he is not, in fact, a dwarf. After a great amount of discussion, Carrot finally came to admit that perhaps he would be better off going out into the world before coming back to take up the family business. He packed his soap, shovel and pickaxe and headed down the mountain and off into the human lands with the Clans longtime business partner, Mr. Varneshi. Carrot arrived at a human town and was introduced to an inn by Mr. Varneshi where he was set to stay while he gathers a plan of action. A few days passed by and the townsfolk got familiar with Carrot as he went around doing odd jobs and chatting with the people. Mr. Varneshi had long passed through the town while Carrot stuck around. People came and went through town often enough and Carrot became comfortable with life as he adapted to being with humans. One sunny day, a man came into town, asking around for information on the surroundings. He was quick to leave after getting what he needed and no one thought anything of it until the same man came riding into town later that night sounding alarm of creatures coming towards the town. Panic was sure to ensue but somehow the voice of this man calmed the people and with unbelievable leadership had the people prepare the town and themselves for the danger. The creatures were immense in number and even with the hastily built protections, the townspeople couldn't stand and began to retreat even before the fight began. This man, alone, faced these creatures. With each swing of his sword the creatures vanished in a flash of light. It was this man, so courageous and daring, that gave our young Carrot the inspiration he needed to decide what his future held. With the last of his coin, Carrot purchased a mare and set out to follow this man, this beacon of light, with the hopes to learn so that he too might one day inspire others as this man does him. Category:PC Category:Characters